Retail cases may be utilized for shipping and storing products prior to the products being displayed in a retail setting. For example, product producers, shippers, and product retailers often utilize regular slotted containers (RSCs) as retail cases, as such cases are capable of supporting and protecting product during shipment and storage. RSCs generally have an upper wall, a bottom wall, and four side walls that connect the upper wall to the bottom wall. The upper wall and the bottom wall are both typically formed by four flaps that close to form the upper wall and the bottom wall. This construction minimizes the necessary material for construction and, as a result, reduces the costs associated with producing the RSC.
The size and shape of retail cases vary to accommodate the particular characteristics of the product being shipped and to accommodate other environmental conditions. With both floor space and storage volume often at a premium, retail case manufacturers, product producers, and product retailers often require retail cases that maximize product storage in limited floor space and storage volume.
Increasingly, product retailers prefer to display the product within the retail case in an effort to minimize operational costs associated with unpacking, displaying the product, and discarding the retail case. Traditional retail cases, while adequate for shipping and storing products, are ill-suited for displaying the product within. For example, conventional retail cases are typically bulky and do not include graphics that identify or otherwise advertise the product contained therein. Further, such retail cases—to the extent they can fit on retail shelving—do not provide for the retail case to be easily opened or positioned in more than one orientation. As such, conventional retail cases are typically only useful for their intended purpose—shipping and storage of product before the product is put on display in a retail setting.